


U3 in Richtung Barmbek

by kamelientee



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/pseuds/kamelientee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cenk hat ein bisschen Mist gebaut.</p>
<p>(reposted from LJ.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	U3 in Richtung Barmbek

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße."

Mit jedem Wort schlug er den Hinterkopf gegen die unnachgiebige Stahlwand. 2012, das sollte eindeutig nicht sein Jahr werden. Nicht nur hatte es gleich damit begonnen, dass er an Neujahr - noch halb betrunken, schon halb verkatert - mit dem Auto des Waffenschmugglers, an dem er gerade dran war, einen Verkehrsunfall mitten auf zwei Straßenbahnschienen verursacht hatte, was ihm nicht nur Führerscheinentzug bescherte (denn das horrende Bußgeld übernahm, kulant und stinkend reich, wie er war, der Boss), sondern ihn auch vollkommen untüchtig machte für den einen Job, der ihn so richtig nah an die gesamten Geschäfte gebracht hatte. Es ging zudem auch noch damit weiter, dass er ein paar Tage später dank der unendlichen Güte des Scheißkerls komplett degradiert und vollkommen nutzlos für seinen VE-Job vor irgendeinem beschissenen Klub den Rausschmeißer spielen durfte, "weil man die Muskeln und das boshafte südländische Aussehen ja für irgendwas einsetzen muss."

Rassistisches Arschloch.

Eine neue SMS von Uwe (in einem Anflug tatsächlicher purer Bosheit als "Jacqueline" in seinem Handy abgespeichert) verriet ihm unterschwellig, dass sie wegen fehlender Informationen nicht in der Lage gewesen waren, einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen einen der Hintermänner auszuüben. Nicht, dass Uwe ihm die Schuld gab. Nicht direkt. Zur Hölle - Uwe gab ihm die ganze verdammte Schuld daran, weil es verflucht bescheuert gewesen war, angetrunken an Neujahr morgens frontal auf beschissenen Straßenbahnschienen gegen einen anderen PKW zu brettern. Und weil er den Job als Chauffeur frühestens in einem Jahr wieder bekommen würde, weil auch Uwe da nicht mehr dran drehen konnte, schließlich musste man ja den Schein wahren. Und weil von diesem einen Jahr mal grade zwei Wochen rum waren, von denen er eineinhalb jeden Abend in diesem Klub verbracht hatte. Mit beschissener, dröhnender Musik, minderjährigen Vollidioten mit schlecht gefälschten Ausweisen und dem gesprächigsten Kollegen aller Zeiten, der ihm seine Lebensgeschichte jetzt bestimmt schon zehn Mal erzählt hatte.

Und dann unterschrieb der Arsch seine SMS tatsächlich auch noch mit "Küsschen, J." Als ob die ganze Situation nicht schon erbärmlich genug wäre. Am liebsten würde er das altmodische Handy in die Ecke pfeffern, den Job sowieso direkt hinschmeißen und mal drei bis vier Tage lang die Stille seiner Wohnung genießen, die er auch schon seit sieben Monaten nicht mehr von innen gesehen hatte. Uwe behauptete zwar, die Fische wären noch am Leben, aber er hatte Uwe sowieso schon länger im Verdacht, kein großer Tierfreund zu sein (Chris de Burgh, geht’s noch?!) und die krepierten Fische kurz vor Ende jedes Einsatzes durch identische neue zu ersetzen.

"Rasim, steck mal das Handy weg und hör mir zu, Mann."

Er schaute gewohnheitsmäßig bei der Nennung seines Decknamens auf - mittlerweile vermutlich schneller, als wenn jemand ihn "Cenk" genannt hätte - machte aber keine Anstalten, das Handy irgendwo hin zu tun. Als ob er sich von dem Typ auch noch herumkommandieren lassen würde. Weil der Typ allerdings auch nicht ganz ohne Grund an seinen Rausschmeißerjob gekommen war und Cenk trotz des ganzen Ärgers wenig Lust auf eine handfeste Prügelei hatte, dauerte es nur kurz, bis er sein Handy trotzdem los war.

"Na guck, Jacqueline! Dacht ich mir doch, dass du da nicht nur Tetris mit spielst."

Er lachte, drückte auf ein paar Knöpfen rum, las vermutlich noch ein paar mehr von "Rasims" SMS, fand natürlich erwartungsgemäß nichts allzu Aufregendes und warf Cenk das Handy wieder zu, der es reflexartig auffing. Schade. Das wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen, das Scheißteil unauffällig loszuwerden und Uwe mal für ein paar Stunden abzuhängen.

Weil der Rausschmeißer unersättlich neugierig und konstant gelangweilt war, wackelte er ein paar Mal bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen, lehnte sich zu Cenk herüber und stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Jetzt sag schon, wer ist die? Das Häschen von letztens, das dir ihre Handynummer zugesteckt hat?"

Cenk versuchte nicht einmal, das genervte Augenrollen zu verstecken. Nicht, dass ihn die Frage wunderte, wenn er sich die anderen Typen, die für den Boss arbeiteten, mal so anschaute, aber machte Rasim wirklich so einen notgeilen Eindruck, dass er was mit aufgetakelten Teenies anfangen würde? Er seufzte, packte das Handy in die Jackentasche und antwortete so nonchalant wie möglich: "So nötig hab ich’s grad echt nicht."

Das brachte den Typ nur wieder zum Lachen. "Nee, klar. Das muss echt 'ne Braut sein, wenn du dir dafür deine ganzen Chancen mit den Ladies hier entgehen lässt."

Wie auf Befehl piepste das Handy wieder, was den Typ dazu veranlasste, Cenk in einer Art und Weise zuzuzwinkern, die der Typ vermutlich für gerissen oder geheimniskrämerisch hielt. War sie nicht. War nur nervig und lächerlich. Mit einem neuen Anflug von Wut zog Cenk das Handy aus der Tasche, deaktivierte die Tastensperre und las die verhasste digitale Anzeige.

_Morgen Frühschicht. Für dich ein Frühstück vor dem Schlafengehen? :-) Freue mich. J._

Na großartig. Weil er als Disco-Rausschmeißer die ganze Nacht nicht schon genug Spaß hatte, durfte er sich vor der wohlverdienten Ruhe auch noch mit Uwe und irgendwelchen beschissenen neuen Anweisungen herumschlagen, die ihn vermutlich genauso wenig wieder näher an seinen Auftrag heranbringen würden, wie sie es in den letzten beiden Wochen getan hatten. Und seine scheiß schwulen Smileys konnte Uwe sich auch in den Arsch schieben.

Er tippte kurz eine möglichst passiv-aggressive Antwort ("ja") und stopfte das Handy schnell wieder in die Jackentasche, bevor der Typ noch auf die Idee kam, es ihm wieder abzunehmen und dann darauf zu bestehen, seine "Freundin" kennen zu lernen. Cenk ließ sich wieder gegen die Stahlwand fallen. Das musste ja eine verdammte lange Nacht werden.

"Scheiße."

\---

"Frühstück", das bedeutete in Uwes Vokabular allerdings ein Treffen an einer schmierigen U-Bahn-Station vor einem durch bedeutungslose Schmierereien unkenntlich gemachten Fahrplan. Ein Treffen, zu dem Uwe in seiner unendlichen Güte mit verwässertem Automatenkaffee und halb vertrockneten belegten Brötchen aufkreuzte.

"Wie sieht’s aus?", herrschte Cenk ihn statt eines Grußes an.

Uwe musterte ihn nur amüsiert und machte eine große Show draus, den Fahrplan zu erkennen, während er an seinem ekelhaften Kaffee nippte.

Cenk schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Scheibe genau vor Uwes Gesicht und erregte damit im morgendlichen Pendlergetümmel keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. "Es ist halb sieben, ich könnte seit einer Stunde im Bett sein und dein Kaffee ist das letzte. Sag, was du zu sagen hast."

Ungerührt sah Uwe auf Cenks Hand und schob sie dann vom Fahrplan herunter. Cenk hätte ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen. Das wäre vermutlich auch niemandem aufgefallen.

"Wir arbeiten an einer Alternative", sagte Uwe zum Fahrplan. "Bis dahin verhältst du dich ruhig, machst, was man dir sagt und ergreifst jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit, die sich für dich ergibt, um wieder näher ran zu kommen."

Cenk schnaubte. Es klang immer alles so einfach in Uwes Plänen: Duck dich, sei brav und sammle Fleißsternchen, dann wirst du es weit bringen. Uwe war nicht derjenige, der sich die Nächte mit Vollidioten um die Ohren schlug, weil er eine Riesenscheiße gebaut hatte. Uwe war nicht derjenige, der sich rumkommandieren lassen musste von gelangweilten Bundesbeamten auf der einen und hochnäsigen Waffenhändlern auf der anderen Seite. Uwe fuhr nicht mit der U-Bahn zur Arbeit, er traf sich nur gerne zu unmenschlichen Uhrzeiten mit Cenk, um vollkommen irrelevante Informationen auszutauschen.

"Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, wenn etwas passiert", fuhr er fort, trank noch einen Schluck vom Kaffee und sah sich nach einem Mülleimer um. Wie in Gedanken fügte er hinzu: "Meine Nummer hast du ja."

Angewidert trank auch Cenk seinen Kaffee leer, stapelte den Becher auf Uwes und sagte dann so nonchalant wie möglich: "Alter, du kannst mich mal. Ich hasse dich."

Sein Abgang wäre wohl wirkungsvoller gewesen, wenn er ein schickes schwarzes Auto gehabt hätte, in dem er mit quietschenden Reifen hätte davon fahren können. 50 Wochen, laufender Countdown. Bis dahin musste er sich auf seine eindrucksvolle Figur verlassen, oder doch hoffen, dass Uwe sich einen grandiosen Plan ausdenken konnte.

Gerade, als Cenk in die U-Bahn einstieg, piepste das verfluchte Handy wieder, und trotz allen Ärgers konnte Cenk ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht vollständig unterdrücken.

_Ich dich auch. x_


End file.
